Do I really like him?
by Geekygirl17
Summary: Ally has been having mixed emotions with popular Austin moon. She can't help herself she is like every other girl at her school falling for him. Will she admit her feelings to him. What will happen between them? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this story This is my first fanfic do ya plz don't judge thank you..enjoy :)**

_ally's pov._

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 'Ugh! I forgot today was monday' I thought. I stopped my alarm on my phone. so let me introduce my self.. My name is ally Dawson,I'm 16 and today is my first day of sophomore year yay(note to sarcasm)._

_I got out of bed and took a quick shower than brushed my teeth. 'Wow' I don't really know what to wear today. so I just picked out some jeans and a blue shirt that says 'I LOVE MUSIC'. I curled my brunette hair and put some light makeup on. After I was done I went to eat breakfast. Of course my parents aren't home, they were always on business trips because of our family music store. When I looked at the clock it was already time for me to leave. So I gathered all my stuff I need for school and walked out the door,and started to walk to school. _

_Yes I know what your thinking, how come I don't drive to school? Well I would but today I just felt like walking. i was already at school, it only takes me about 10 minutes. Anyways I really didn't want to walk in the school because I'm bullied on. Yes you heard it I get bullied every single day of my life.. I really hate it. But them all of a sudden someone pushed me to the ground. I looked up and saw Kira star. Kira was the most popular girl in our school, she even has little follower that just want to be just like her. " why do you always have to be in the way nerd!?" I didn't say anything and she just snickered and went in the school. Ugh! I hate that girl! She would always pick on me and her little gang too. I stopped thinking when someone gently grabbed my arm and helped me up. When I look up it was the one and only 'Austin moon' " Are you okay?" I didn't say anything I just looked at the ground. "Y-yes I'm f-fine well umm b-bye now" I said nervously And ran inside the school. I know it sounds stupid to just run away but that was freaken AUSTIN MOON! He is a popular, and well yes I probably do have a crush on hI'm since 5th grade. But it's like he just barely notice me this whole time I've known him. _

_I found my best friends Cassidy and trish at their lockers. "TRISH!CASSIDY!" "ALLY!" They both yelled happily at me. We all hugged and i told them the incident that happen this morning earlier. " wow! That jerk kira better stay away from you!" Trish said. Haha she was always the protective one. " but omg ally austin helped you this morning!" Cassidy squealed and so did I. "Haha we better get to class guys"I said. They both nodded and we headed to our classes. Turns out that Austin was in the same class as me cause I saw him and he saw me. He smiled and I tried to hide my blush from him. Before class stared a note was handed to me.. It was from Austin it said..._

**Cliff hanger ! Sorry guys but I had to. Tell me what you guys think and dont worry I will update really soon. And sorry that it was short! Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here we go from the cliffhanger enjoy thanks too..**

_ally pov._

_previously on 'do I really like him?_

_it said 'hey ally want to hang out later today?-Austin ;). I was shocked at first but I wrote 'sure here's my number txt me later: 555-244-1397 :)-ally'. I quickly gave it to him right before the teacher came in. "hello class welcome to Marino high school..." I was listening but I felt a vibration from my phone. I got my phone out and it said ' meet me at the roof at lunch time :)-Austin' ' ok I'll trust you on this.. Haha :)-ally' I really don't know what he wanted to do but I trust him._

_time passes to lunch time..._

_so right now I'm walking up to the roof where Austin told me to meet him. When I'm on the top I look for austin but there's no sight of him. Maybe I'm just fooling myself like does he really like me..or is it a prank? Than all of a sudden I felt string arms go around my waist I squeal I'm surprise but I see the locks of blond hair from the corner of my eye. "Austin!" I yell in surprise. We both laughed For awhile but then he said something " so..ally what do you want to do tonight?" "umm I really don't know what about.. The movies?" " sure I'll pick you up at 7:00 see you later alls" right before he leaves he kisses me softly on the cheek And left. I stand there shocked and surprise. But I suddenly snapped out of it when Kira saw me. " What the heck are you doing up here nerd!?" "Umm I w-was just doing nothing" I said. " oh really well I don't give a crap for you right just leave!" I quickly run around her and down the stairs to the cafeteria to meet up with trish and Cassidy. Once I see them I go up to them and tell them everything that happened on the roof with Austin. "Aww ally! he so likes you!"Trish says happily. " yea it's so cute!" Cassidy says. "Haha I know guys but after school I have to get ready for tonight bye guys" I said and with that I ran to my other class's. _

_So it turns out that Austin is in ALL my classes haha wow this must be good luck today. Right when I got home I took a shower and then I picked out a red dress that goes up to my knees and I put on some light makeup and then curled my hair. After I was done I heard my doorbell ring. I got my purse and ran downstairs and open the door. When I saw austin I must've been drooling. He was weaken dark blue skinny jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket over it. " take a picture it last's longer" he said and smirked. " haha very funny"I said. I closed my door and we walked to his car and got in. He started the car but before he started to drive he said" by the way you look very beautiful with that dress on ally". I started to blush really bad. " thank you" I smile and look down. He chuckles and starters to drive. _

_The he movie was really good I guess but I always find Austin staring at me at some points. When he stopped in front of my house he got out of the car and opened my door for me. I smiled and room his hand and let him help me up from inside the car. When we got to my door we looked in each other eyes and he started to lean in and I found myself to start to lean in too.._

**_cliffhanger again haha :) find out more in the next chapter hehe :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

enjoy the story thank you for reading...

_ally pov._

_he started to lean in and I leaned in too them I our lips meet and we kissed for a long time and I opened the door and he closed the door behind him. We both landed on the couch still kissing and then he deepened the kiss before we got any further i stopped us. Austin looked confuse but than he said "sorry I didnt mean to go farther" it's fine" I laughed. "But I do have to tell you something" ok go ahead" he said. " ok well I really like you I liked for for a while now" I said. He just sat there and then he said " I like you too,well I should be going..dont want parents to worry" "haha ok bye" before he left he kissed me quickly and left. _

_The he next morning I woke up with a weird feeling. I just ignored the feeling and got ready. I put on a yellow shirt with skinny Jeans. When I walked to school I met up with trish and Cassidy and told them what happened last night. They both squealed and said congrats to us. I laughed and went to my locker. I was about to go to the roof but I saw Austin and Kira freaken Starr kissing. I was upset and ran to the restroom and cried. After I was done crying I walked to class slowly. When I entered the class 's class. " why are you late to class?" "I w-was just having to go to the r-restroom for an emergency" "oh ok well sit down " I nodded and sat down. Austin tried to get my attention for the whole class and I just ignored him. _

_When class ended I quickly ran out the classroom. But guess what.. Austin has been following me. I quickly turn around the corner and ran up to the roof. "Ally wait!" Austin yelled. 'Dang it I thought I lost him' I thought to myself. "Hey what's up with you? I've been trying to talk to you"he said. " well you know what? Why don't you just go with Kira I bet she will like your company!"I said. He just stood there for a moment Then I said "ya and I saw that little thing that happened at the stairs where you and her were kissing!" I yelled. "Ally that's not what really happened!" "Sure it isn't!I said. "I promise you that's not what really happened, can i explain it? Please?" "Fine but you got 2 minutes" I said. "Ok well first I was going to walk up to go to the roof but then I heard someone yell my name. I turn around and it was Kira. I told her that I really didn't want to talk to her but she threatened me to kiss her or she will say or do something bad to you. So of course I kissed because I didnt want anything to happen to you." Austin said. I was shocked like really that was actually sweet of him. Well not the kissing part but when he didn't want anything to happen to me. "Ally?"Austin asked. "Oh sorry umm well I guess I could forgive you"I said with a smile. He smiled and ran up to me and hugged me and said"I wouldnt dare to hurt you in any ways" I smiled and nodded. _

_after the the whole roof talk I had to go to gym class. Austin was in this class but he had to go to detention. I was changed and ready for our sports game. "Ok class today we are going to play..."coach said 'please don't be dodge ball' I pleaded in my head. "Dodgeball!" Coache yelled. I groaned and some other people did the same or were excited. We got divided into 2 groups but after already half the game I was still in but I was the only one. The other team had only Kira. So it was Kira against me, great this is going to be fun(note to sarcasm). _

_"Come on dork you know you are already going to lose" Kira said. I rolled my eyes and the coach blew his whistle. I quickly grabbed a dodgeball and threw it to Kira. I closed my eyes and the coach blew his whistle. I opened my eyes and it turns out I got kira out. She mumbled a few curse words and walked to the benches. "Ally Dawson has won the game of dodgeball for today" the coach said. I was happy I couldn't wait to tell my bestfriends and Austin. _

_after school i was walking the mall to go work at sonic boom. I already told Cassidy and trish about the dodgeball incident and they just cheered. I haven't told austin yet because he was going to meet me at sonic boom so I'll just tell him right there. I was working and helping put away instruments away. I was the only one here so why not clean the store. While I was cleaning I felt 2 strong arms go around my waist. I knew it was austin."Austin what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh honey this isn't Austin"someone said. I quickly try to get out of the persons grip and I manage to get out. I look behind me and it was Dallas. "Dallas what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh you know I was just looking for my girlfriend." He said casually. " Dallas I told you we are not dating anymore and that was 2 years ago, now leave me alone I already Have a boyfriend anyways!" I told him. "Fine but I'll be back soon!"he said but before he could leave someone pushed him against the wall. It was austin and he said "Don't you dare go near ally!She's mine so back the hell away and don't even think about going near her again! Cause if you do there will just be a lot of consequences!" Dallas looked frightened and nodded quickly and left. Austin turned around and said"are you ok alls? Did he hurt you?" I smiled and said " no he didn't but thank you so much for coming at the right time." "your welcome my love". I smiled and hugged him. _

_"so since it's the weekend now do you want to go somewhere with me?"he asked. "Umm where though?i asked. " just somewhere babe". "ok fine but hey you didn't ask me properly for us to be together" I said smiling. " haha ok fine.. Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson will you be my girlfriend?" "Hmm let me think.. Yes I would austin something moon" I said. We both laugh end and hugged. "so when are we leaving to go where your taking me?"I asked. " tonight so I'll be around 7pm ok?" I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips and I kiss back of course and put my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a minute or two. We pulled away and were breathing steadily and he said" ally I want to let you know something?" " ok what is it austin?" " well I..._

**_cliffhanger! Ahh! Don't get mad at me please :). But seriously I'll update soon again yay :) and thank you for the people that read this too and please review too if you want to and tell me where Austin should take ally. It's your choice it could be anywhere yay! :) well bye now review please I need opinions. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_well I love you ally Dawson. I just stand there shocked and I say " I love you too Austin moon. He smiles and hugs me and kisses me softly. "Well I'll pick you up later bye my love." I wave and he leaves. _

_I get dressed in a blue dress that goes only a little bit over my knees and put on some blue high heels and some light make up. Right when I was done I heard my doorbell ring. I open the door and austin stared at me with his mouth open. " take a picture it lasts longer" I say and smile. He laughs and I close the door and we walk to his car. Trust me on this he looks. Good himself He's wearing a black striped shirt and black jeans. _

_"Austin where are we going?"I whine. He chuckles and says" we are almost there babe". I pout and laugh and laughs too. When we get there he tells me to close my eyes. I do hat he says and he leads me somewhere and says to open my eyes. When I open my eyes oh my god the view is beautiful he has a picnic made with candles around and it's by a lake and to top it it was covered with beautiful stars over. I smile and say it's beautiful. He smiles and leads me to the blanket and we eat. _

_After we we were done eating we smile at each other and he kisses me and I kiss back. We were kissing for a minute or so and we later down on the blanking holding each other and staring out into the stars. "all want to go to a hotel tonight?" He asks me. I no. And we get up and get into the car and drive to the hotel _

_he closes the door to the hotel door and walks to me and kisses me passionately and I kiss back quickly. After a minute he kisses more deeply and well .. You know where that leads into. _

_When i I woke up I felt a strong arm around my waist I turn and I see Austin sleeping peacefully. I kiss him softly on the lips and he kissed me back. We finally pulled away after a minute or so breathing heavily. "That was amazing last night ally" " I agree" I smile and he smiles to. " I love you" "I love you too" _

_after we got dressed we left and headed towards my house. "Do you want breakfast Austin?" He nods quickly I giggle and start to make pancakes. After I was done I gave him his play and smiles big and I ask " what?" "Nothing it's just that I love pancakes but i love you more than them right now" I giggle and smile and say " well I love you more than pickles Austin" he laughs and eats his breakfast. I start to eat my breakfast too. _

_After we were done we sat in the couch and started watching tv. But he turns it off. I look at him confuse. But then he says" ally I really love you so.." He gets down on one knee he says" I know we are only 16 but all I really love you and well Ally Marie Dawson will you marry me?" He asks hopefully and pulls out a beautiful ring. I stand there shocked and surprise and I start thinking yea we are only 16 but we really do love each other. so I say..._

**_sorry for the cliffhanger again haha so what do you think she will say? And sorry that it was so short :) haha thank you for reading for the people that are reading this I'll update soon. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well back to the story. I don't own austin and ally :( haha :)

_..I say.." Austin Monica moon I would be delighted to marry you." He smiles and puts the ring on my finger I smile at it and then I look up at him and kiss him softly on the lips he kisses back suddenly we stay like that for awhile and we pull away. He smiles and looks me straight in the eye and I look at him and smile. " I really truly do love you ally"he says and I say "and I really love you to Monica" " hey!"He whines I just laugh an he says"well your going to being marrying this guys called Monica" he says and points to himself. I just giggle and he chuckles. "well I should be going bye my love." "bye babe" he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. _

_Oh oh my god I'm going to get married I have to call Cassidy and trish! So I quickly take a shower and than call Cassidy and trish." Hey trish and Cassidy!" " hey what's up" they both said at the same time. We all laugh and well I tell them everything that happened that night and this morning. "Oh my god ally! Your getting married we so have to help you with your wedding dress!" "Yea!" They both were happy for me yay. _

_Me me and Austin haven't been any closer than ever. We are always together every minute at school. Kira on the other hand is not bothering us anymore because she's with Dallas now haha good luck to her. But guess what me and Austin are going to get married tomorrow yay! I'm really nervous and excited but guess what they are already done with school too yep they just finished their sophomore year and well they are getting married. _

_we do seem all young but you can't blame who you fall in love with can't you? Well other news trish is dating austins best friend dez haha it's actually funny. Well I better go get ready for tomorrow goodnight. _

_"ALLY!" some people yelled my name. I woke up and I see Cassidy and trish. "hey guys" I say tiredly. "Come on sleepyhead we have stuff to do today for your wedding!"they say. "Ok ok let me take a shower and wake up". they nodded and left my room. I took a shower and got into some jeans and a yellow shirt. I go down stairs and eat some breakfast with Cassidy and trish. _

_We first went to try on my dress that I got. And oh my gosh it looks so beautiful with it's designs. "Oh my god ally you look so pretty"Cassidy says and trish nods happily. I just laugh and say thank you to them and the clerk. When we left we went to my house and got ready when we were done I looked at myself in the mirror and I can't say that I don't look pretty good in this dress haha. We leave to go to the beach. Yes you heard me and Austin are going to be married at the beach. When we got there the music started and I didn't expect to see these people at my wedding. It was my mom and dad! What are they doing here?! _

_My dad and mom come towards me and they actually look happy. "Dear we just wanted to say that we are truly happy for you and Austin and we are sorry that we weren't there for you all the time"they said I nodded and hugged them both. "So you guys are fine with this?" I asked them. They both nodded happily. "Come on let me walk you through the aisle?"my dad asked. I nodded happily. Then the real music comes on and that's my signal to go. When I was walking down the aisle I saw Austin and he looked handsome! _

_When I was by Austin my dad let go of me and said to austin"take good care of her you mean everything to her me and my wife both are happy for you guys" he says. Austin nodded and says thank you and the he will. After the priest asked us the questions and we both say I do when we kissed it was so magical it felt like we were the only people there. _

_We we left and well you know we went to our honeymoon and well you know what happens there haha. _

**_well that's it for this story I might make a sequel but I don't know yet well thank you for the people that read this :)_**


End file.
